Arranged for Marriage
by Oblivious Dreamer423
Summary: It's been three years since the Uchiha brothers came back to the village. But there is a problem, not everyone accepts them, and a few families are worried for their child's future. So Tsunade does the one thing to take care of both problems. She arranges marriages for the brothers and the concerned families. And guess who gets stuck with the older Uchiha? ItaNaru. Oneside SasuNaru
1. The Impossible, Possible

Tsunade POV

I looked over the scan reports again. It shouldn't be possible, but the reports didn't lie. I redid the tests three times already, and they all came to the same conclusion. Naruto Uzumaki can carry children. I continued to look at the impossible results, but than again anything is possible when it comes to Naruto.

I grabbed the results and walked back to the examine room that Naruto was in. The blond jinchuriki looked up at me. "Granny, what took you so long? It usually takes about ten minutes for this."

"Naruto, there seems to be some changes to your body..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure how to tell him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Well you see, your body can now-" Naruto cut me off before I could finish.

"Are you talking about me being able to carry kids?" Naruto asked me. I blinked, shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Kurama said it could happen after the merge." Naruto stated. Though he wasn't looking at me anymore. He looked at his stomach, and placed his right hand on his stomach. He smiled, happy that he could have children.

"I thought you would freak out," I said relived.

Naruto shock his head. "No, I discovered that I'm not that into to girls after dating Sakura before Sasuke came back. I thought I liked her, but after dating a few months I realized that I didn't want that kind of relationship with a girl." He looked up at me, smiling. "Since I'm gay, I'm ecstatic that I can have kids of my own!" Naruto was grinning now.

I sighed. "Well than you can't be mad at me."

He frowned. "Mad at you for what?"


	2. I'm to Marry

Naruto POV

It's been week after Granny told me her plan of announcing me as the Forth Hokage's son. I was fine with that, but I wasn't sure how I felt being in an arrange marriage. Tsunade had yet to tell me who I was marring, but I knew all who were going to be apart of it; Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Temari from Suna, the village hidden in the sand. I knew it wasn't any of the girls, but that left a lot of possibilities. Also most are my friends and I think it would be weird to marry a friend.

I sighed, this was going to be a hard day I could just tell. With both Itachi and Sasuke coming back to Konoha three years earlier was hard. Though this was to help them insert themselves into the village better, or so Granny said. Itachi had killed all of the Akatsuki members, and than saved Sasuke from Orochimaru. Though Sasuke still had problems with Itachi Sasuke did stop trying to kill him. Apparently the Uchiha clan had planed to kill the Third Hokage and take over the position, but the Old Man had sent a spy, Itachi. In the end Itachi had been ordered to kill his clan, and forced into being a missing-nin. Though he was able to protect the village by inserting himself into the Akatsuki.

I shook my head. Why was I thinking only of the Uchihas? It may be easier if it was one of the two, but that wasn't likely. For all I know I could end up with Neji, Shika, or Shino. I am so not liking not knowing!

I opened the door of my apartment. Pacing around wasn't going to help. I'm going to annoy Granny Tsunade until she told me. I jumped from the landing, after locking the door, and leapt from roof to roof until I reached the Hokage's office, entering through the window.

Tsunade was sleeping, again. "GRANNY!" I yelled. She jumped.

"What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy!" She yelled at no one, with paper stuck to her left cheek. She looked at the door and glared.

"Over this way, Granny." I waved a hand in front of her face. She turned to me, and sighed.

"The answer is no."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask?!" I whined.

"You will know at the same time as everyone else. Which is tomorrow morning, by the way. The village citizens and council will be told the same time as those who are participating in the marriages." Her face softened. "I know your crawling up the walls, but you'll know tomorrow. But I will introduce you as the Namikaze heir before the announcing the arrange marriages."

I pouted. "Fine, when do I have to show up."

"Seven."

I nodded and left.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto POV

I was standing next to Tsunade. The old farts of the council sitting to the side of the stage, and the citizens were standing in front of the stage. Everyone who was participating in the arranged marriages were behind us. "People of Konoha, you all remember the Fourth, Minato Namikaze. What you wouldn't know is that Minato was married, and on the day he died so did his wife, Kushina Uzumaki." There was whispering among the people. Some were picking up on what was going on. "Minato and his wife had a child, a son. All who have known as Naruto Uzumaki. He is the heir of the Namikaze clan!"

Everyone was shocked, for there wasn't a sound. You could hear a pin drop.

Tsunade continued. "Now, this isn't the only reason I have called you all here. There has been worry in some of the families that there won't be any children to continue their line. I have taken this into account and have arranged marriages." She paused, so far no one spoke. "I have talked to all who are apart of this and their families. But those in the marriages are not sure as to who they are marrying, yet. Today I am announcing these matches!"

I stepped back to join those who were participating in the arrangements. Shizune walked over to Tsunade. She handed Granny a scroll. "Now to better our relationship with Suna, the village hidden in the Sand, it has been decided that Kazekage's sister, Temari, would marry Shikamaru Nara." Both Temari and Shika walked over to Granny. They bowed to her and walked off the stage. "Next, is Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame." Again, they stepped up and bowed. "Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno." Sakura's face fell, but she walked up with Neji. "Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha." For some strange reason Hinata's face fell like Sakura's. "Finally we have Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

We didn't get a chance to walk up to Granny, bow and leave. The people were yelling now. No one could make out what they were saying. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Granny. Everyone shut up. "Now, I see that we have a problem. One person now tell me what that problem is."

The council woman stood. "They are both males! You said at the beginning that it was to have children!"

"Yes, I did. I guess I forgot to mention Naruto's new condition. It would seem that Naruto is able to carry children. He is able to give birth to children. If that is all, you may all go." No one left, but I stepped up to Granny and bowed and left. Itachi was behind me. I didn't wait for him, even though I knew I had to talk to him. I walked into the Hokage's office, everyone else was already waiting there.


	3. The Truth

Naruto POV

Sasuke walked up to me. "Hey, dobe, since when can you have kids?" I wasn't surprised that it was Sasuke that asked. After all we dated and had sex before he abandoned the village.

"Since I merged with Kurama." leaving it at that. They didn't need to know why I had to merge with Kurama. Actually, Kurama has been quiet since the merge. I walked to a quiet corner and ignored everyone as I closed my eyes.

_"__Kurama?"_

**_"_****_Yes, kit?"_**

_"__What's wrong? You've been really quiet since the merge a few months back."_

**_"_****_It's just that what those men did to you, really pisses me off. I want to hunt them down and rip them limb from limb. But I can't."_**

_"__I see, but being able to have kids is good! I'm happy I get to have that out of this whole mess."_

**_"_****_What about the fox ears and tails your hiding with genjutsu?"_**

_"__They don't bother me, but it would freak everyone else out."_

_"_**_Hmmm... We'll talk later. The old hag just walked in."_**

_"__Alright."_

I opened my eyes to see Granny take her seat behind the desk. "Alright, so I know some of you may want to talk and most likely argue about who your to marry. So those who wish to talk to me raise your hand." No one raised their hand at first. Then slowly Sakura and Ino raised there hands. Tsunade nodded. "I'll talk to you four later than. You may go." Neji, Sakura, Shino, and Ino left after a moment.

I walk up to Granny, and bent over her desk. I looked her over closely just to annoy her.

A tick appeared on her forhead. "Yes, Brat?

"Damn you look old." I muttered, just before she punched me. I flew through the door.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" she now was standing with a fist in the air. "LEARN SOME MANNERS WILL YOU! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

I sat up. "Does that mean your admitting your an old hag?" I teased. Three ticks appeared. I jumped to the ceiling, using chakra placed at my feet to stand up right, just before Granny Tsunade destroyed the floor where I used to be. I whistled, "Damn, if I didn't know better I would say that was a killing blow."

"BRAT!"

"Troublesome..." came from Shika. Sasuke was shaking his head like he knew this would happen. Hinate looked out-a-place, as Temari looked bored.

I clasped my hands behind my head. "Hey, Granny, may I asked your REAL age? It's got to be what a century at least."

"Hey dobe, quit it already," Sasuke said. "You haven't changed in all these years I've been gone. Great, now having you as a brother-in-law will be just a pain." Everyone was quiet, even the Slug Princess.

I dropped to the floor, landing on the feet.

_"__Kurama, drop the genjutsu."_

**_"_****_You sure kit?"_**

_"__Yes."_

I saw a few eyes widen and a gasp. Only Tsunade didn't look surprised, than again this isn't the first time she's seen it. "Your right Sasuke I haven't change a bit."

Sasuke was looking at me in surprise. "What the hell? Why the hell are there fox ears on your head, and nine tails on your lower back?!"

"Oh? I thought you knew of the merge. I merge with the nine tails." I stated with boredom. I turned to Tsunade. "So how's this system to work?"

"Your to live with your partners, all your things have been moved to a house within the village. I will talk to each pair individually about each wedding. Now, you can't have sex until after the wedding. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Shizune will tell you where your new home is, and I will have you called back when I will talk to you and your partner. Right now, Itachi and Naruto you stay."

It took awhile to get everyone to leave after the stunt of showing off my true form.

**_"_****_Hey kit, switch with me. I want to talk with the old hag."_**

_"__Alright." _I closed my eyes just as Kurama took over. When my eyes opened they were no longer my original baby blues, but a bloody red.

**"****Hey, old hag. We need to talk." **Kurama said as he leaned against Granny's desk.

"It's why I had Naruto and Itachi stay first, Kurama," stated the Slug Princess.

Itachi had been quiet the whole time everyone had been in the room. Actually if I thought about it, he stayed be my side the whole time. Even stayed between me and Sasuke when I showed my true form.

**"****First off," **Kurama looked at Itachi, **"You hurt my kit in any way you die a slow and painful death. Second, Tsunade when do you plan on having the wedding? I want to make an evaluation on the Uchiha beforehand. If he's worthy there won't be a problem."**

"Kurama, I know your overprotective of Naruto, but-"

The nine-tailed beast cut her off. **"You know nothing." **He growled. **"Let me ask you this. Do you know why Naruto merged with me a few months back? To be exact, 7 months back I believe. Did you know he was afraid of being touched? It took five months for him to get over that fear."** Tsunade didn't say a word, for she didn't know the answer, or did and was to horrified to answer.

"Why would Naruto be afraid of being touched?" Itachi asked. Both Kurama and I were shocked that the Uchiha asked. Kurama got over it more quickly for anger and bitterness took over.

**"****The villagers cornered the kit. The beat him with an inch of his life. Though that was nothing new. They do that all the time. He only survives each time thanks to my healing ability, but each beating gets worse. Now, the kit is at an age of maturity. Your around the age of those who beat him right, about 25, right? Well, Naruto is a year younger than your dear brother. He's a 19 year old with good looks. So the village decided that since he's a hot piece of ass that they would rape him and beat him."** Kurama was growling with venom in each word. Though Kurama wasn't the only one angered, Itachi looked beyond angry.

_"__Kurama switch back."_

**_"_****_No, I still have to talk with the old hag."_**

_"__Do it later. Your to upset to do it right now."_ Kurama didn't say anything, but than I was suddenly in control. I blinked at first. I looked at Tsunade.

"So back to the original question, Granny. When is the wedding?" I asked. With the way Itachi was looking at me there was going to be a lot of explaining. Thankfully I could ignore him.

**_"_****_No, you can't. Weren't you listening? You two will be living together."_**

"Wait! What do you mean Kurama?!" I yelped out load.

"Ignore Kurama right now," Tsunade said in a small voice. Understandable with my rape being announced. " The wedding will be in three months. I had planed on it being a month, but I think Kurama will need a month to cool off before his evaluation of Itachi."

I nodded. "We'll have to talk later Tsunade." She looked up at me, I never called her by her name. I left with Itachi following me. Before I could exit out the door Shizure handed me a piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow, but Itachi took it out of my hands before I could read it. He opened it and read it. Than he grabbed my arm before I could react.

Next thing I know I'm in front of a building. It seemed that we were in the Uchiha district. I was yanked into the building. "HEY! LET ME GO!" I yelled as I struggled to get free. There were boxes all over the house, than I saw a few items sticking out of them. "Hey! What's my stuff doing here?!"

"This is the house both you and I are to live in. There are two bedrooms. So you don't have to share a room with me... yet." The 'yet' had been whispered, but I heard it. I didn't comment on it.

I stopped yelling, but didn't stop struggling. Itachi threw me onto a coach. "What the hell?!"

"Now, we are going to talk." Itachi stated leaning against the wall to my right.

"No we aren't." I stood up to leave.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

I looked at him like he grew a head. "What do you mean 'remember you'?"

"Do you remember of an ANBU member looking over? One with a wolf mask?"

My stance took a fighting stance. "Yes, what of it?" I was angry. The man he was talking about had been the only one I could truly even trust. The wolf ANBU saved me, and I had told him everything. There had been no secrets between us. He was most likely the reason I preferred men to women. Even after men raped me not so long ago. If Itachi said anything about killing him, or insulting him. He was going to die.

"You grew up so much, since than." I was now confused. "You would run home with bruises, but you didn't care. You always smiled, until I came through your window. You would throw yourself at me and cry." Itachi was speaking softly.

My eyes were starting to widen. "That can't be possible..."


	4. Sasuke and Naruto!

Itachi POV

"That can't be possible..." Naruto started as tears fell.

I continued with my story. Of the times I was with Naruto when he was a child. "After crying, you would tell me of your day. Every single detail, from the moment you wake up, to the beatings, to the work you did in the academy, and to the walk home. You told how every moment made you feel, and tear would fall more." I walked over to Naruto. "You even called me Wolf. But when you teased me you called me Puppy."

"ITACHI!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into my arms. His arms were around my neck, as mine were around his waist. Tears splashed onto my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I pulled Naruto closer to me. I nuzzled his neck with my nose, and the untamed blond hair tickled my forehead.

Naruto's tails were swaying back and forth, like a dog when it's happy. I removed my right hand from the blond's waist and stoked his tails one at a time. Naruto moaned, and than grounded his body into mine. Pleasure shot through me and towards my dick. It was getting hard.

Even though it was a bad idea I lowed my left hand to squeeze my blond's sexy ass. Naruto yelped in surprise. I smirked.

"What the hell?!" a voice yelled from the doorway to the living room. I loosened my hold on Naruto to see who had dare to interrupt us. After turning to see it was Sasuke, I sighed in disappointment. I than looked at Naruto, it would seem he put the genjutsu back up. His foxy ears and tails were now gone. Damn, they looked so cute on my bride to be.

"What do you want otouto?" I growled, irritated.

"I wanted to talk to **my** Dobe, brother," Sasuke growled back. I raised an eyebrow at the 'my' comment.

I was about to comment on it when Naruto cut me off. "I'm not your property you bastard! I never was! All I every was to you was something to fuck!" Wait a minute, Sasuke and Naruto had sex?!

"Really, than please tell me who took your virginity. Hmm? Cause I remember being the one to fuck that sweet little ass of yours, Naruto." Sasuke purred. He looked at me. "You may get to marry the Dobe, but he will always be mine."

"He was never, and will never be yours otouto. I've known him longer than you, and I understand him better. There was a reason he didn't tell you of his merge with the nine-tail."

Sasuke's face tightened in displeasure. "He's an idiot. He probably just forgot to tell me thats all."

"Do you even know why he merge with her?" I asked, daring him to answer.

"To be more powerful, to be stronger. Why else?" he fell for the trap. Though it would seem the fox was pissed now also.

**"So you think you know everything about my kit, huh?"** said a very deep, angry voice. Sasuke looked at Naruto thinking it may have been him, but the voice didn't sound like his.

"Kurama this isn't the best of times..." I muttered as I came behind the vessel holding both Naruto and Kurama. I placed my hands on their shoulders.

**"Oh, really? I think it would be the best of times. To show this spoiled brat who he is truly dealing with! After all he used my kit for sex before he left! He's no better than the men who raped my kit, Itachi!"** Kurama ranted.

I started to rub the shoulders under my hands, trying to relax the fox and the blond. "Clam down. If our marriage happens than he will be Naruto's brother-in-law. Plus he is my brother. As much as I agree with what you are saying Kurama, I can't let you kill him."

**"Can I torture him at least?"** Kurama whined. I was surprised that Kurama was responding so well, though I didn't show it.

"No, just ignore him." I whispered in both the fox's and Naruto's ear.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just leave our house Sasuke," Naruto said. It would seem Kurama calmed down enough to let Naruto back in control.

"This is my house!"

"No it isn't otouto. You live with Hinata. Your stuff is no longer is, but at your new house with your fiancé." I stated, not letting go of Naruto.

"How about we switch brides, Itachi? You get the Hyuuga girl, and I get my Dobe."

I glared at Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around Naruto's waist, only to hold him closely to my chest. "No, I have loved Naruto, and will always love him. I never thought I would get the chance to be with the one I love. I will not let you take him from me Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to blow a fuse. Than a light wind stirred my long hair. I looked down at Naruto, but than I heard a grunt of pain. I looked at the doorway to see Sasuke being forced out of the house by a wall of wind. I chuckled, and than lay my chin on top of the bond's head. His blond hair was so soft. I closed my eyes, and just sighed.


	5. Naruto's EX-Uchiha

Naruto POV

The door shut on Sasuke's face, I wish. I sighed. I turned in Itachi's arms and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so warm. This was new to me, I wasn't used to being touched. Well other than in a battle or a punch from Sakura. Though a hug is something new, but it was really nice. I didn't want the moment to end, bot of course all good things have to come to an end.

"So you and Sasuke?" Itachi whispered in my hair. I sighed and released my future husband. I was strangely calm. Probably because Itachi was the only I trusted as a kid. I think I always knew, but ignored the feeling of recognition. I went to sit on the couch Itachi placed me on earlier. He sat down next to me.

"Yea, we use to date. It was before he left to gain power from that snake, Orochimaru!" I growled the miss-nin's name. "Though I'm getting ahead of myself."

**FLASHBACK**

"TEME!" I yelled out as I ran towards Team 7's training grounds.

"Your late, Naruto!" Sakura stated angrily.

"So? Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. We probably got another two hours before he gets here." I said. I didn't really care what she thought, I never really had a crush on her from the start anyway. Though it was comments like these that lead everyone to really think I was an idiot. I may not be as smart as the Nara kid, but I was smarter than Sakura for sure.

"Watch your mouth!" she yelled at me. Like I cared.

"But Sakura-chan!" might as well keep up with appearances. and she started to ignore me. "Sakura-chan1 Please don't ignore me! Sakura-chan!" I faked whined. I could see the veins popping out her forehead. Bugging Sakura was fun. I pretended to pout at her ignoring me. I turned to the bastard. "Hey, teme! Want to spar while we wait? I'm sure I'll bet you today!" I yelled out to the world.

"Hn."

I stared at him. He always answers with that damn 'hn'! "Quit that! All you ever say is 'hn' that, 'hn' this. Stop it!"

"What's got you so hyper this morning, Naruto?" said a voice to my left. I jumped and saw that it was Kakashi-sensei.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together. Kakashi just scratched the back of his head.

"Hn." came the Uchiha response. I looked at Sasuke. Did he really have to add the 'hn'?

"Well, Team 7 has the day off!" Kakashi said before disappearing. There was a moment of silence.

"Than why the hell did I waste my time waiting for you?!" was Sakura's response. I sighed. I kinda expected, after all it was Iruka-sensei's day off. I just walk off leaving my teammates before they realized I was gone. Though I didn't sense the raven haired Uchiha following me from the rooftops.

I walked to the grocery shop, but was thrown out before I could buy anything. Just like usual. I would have to ask Iruka-sensei tomorrow before I left for training. My milk had gone bad again, and really didn't want to drink it. I knew what would happen if I did, but I may be forced to drink it once again. I sighed as my stomach growled.

I didn't any more food at my house and Team 7 hasn't done any missions so far. I was broke and hungry. I just shook my head as I walked the road of hatred to my broken down apartment that was far from the village. For the most part it was safe, as long as the village wasn't drunk.

Finally reaching my front door, I unlocked the door and opened the door. Though I was pushed to the ground. I gasped as I fell Thinking it was some villagers I muttered "Just get it over with." I waited for the blows to come, but they never did.

"Hey, Dobe. What are you doing?"

I looked up in shock. "Sasuke? What...?" I stood up and looked around. No villagers, just Sasuke. I pushed Sasuke in, and locked the door and than place the extra locks I had placed on the door. Before Sasuke could open his mouth I went to check the windows. Everything was locked, I was safe.

Now to deal with the bastard. I turned around to find Sasuke sitting on my bed. "Mind telling what is going on?"

"It's not your business, Sasuke." I stated coldly. I wasn't going to act like I was living the best life ever. Why bother? If he was here he saw how the village treats me.

He stood up. "What if I wanted it to be my business?"

I growled at him. "Leave me alone."

"Naruto! I have never seen the village treat anyone like that before. Why would they treat you like that?"

"Would you like to know the real reason?" I asked so sweetly.

Sasuke eye's narrowed. "Yes, I would."

"So would I," I spat. "Leave."

"How? You've trapped me in." he growled back. I would have commented back, but there was banging at the door.

"Open up, you monster! We know your in there!" said one of the villagers. I ran to my closet and crawled to the back corner. I sat in the corner and brought up my legs to wrap my arms around. The banging and insults didn't stop, I didn't expect them to.

"Naruto?" I jumped and looked up to see Sasuke. Forgot he was here. I didn't say a word. Sasuke crawled over to where I was sitting. He kneeled in front of me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "It's okay Naruto, I'm here."

I let the tears fall silently, and hugged Sasuke back. He rubbed my back, and kissed my forehead, than my check. It was nice being comforted, though I couldn't stop crying. Though when Sasuke grasped my chin and kissed me on the lips surprised me. My eyes widened. I pushed him away, breaking his kiss. "S-s-s-Sasuke, what a-a-a-are you doing?" I whispered afraid.

"Kissing you, Naruto."

"W-w-w-why?" I was scared. From the treatment I was use to I never expected to be kissed, or for anyone to notice me that way.

"Because I love you," Sasuke whispered in my ear before sucking my ear lobe. My breath hitched in surprise. I wasn't sure if it was my confusion or the abuse on my ear. I tried to push him away.

"No! Sasuke let me go!" I was terrified. Sasuke's hands were running over my torso. He than pulled the hem of my shirt up, but I pushed the bastard with all my strength. I surprised him and hurried out of the house was quiet, it would seem the villagers left. I ran, heading for the front door.

I didn't get far. Sasuke grabbed my ankle and I fell. Sasuke than straddled my waist and pinned me down. "I'm not going to hurt you Dobe!" he said as I struggled to get away.

"I don't believe you! Everyone hurts me! Why would you be any different?!" I screamed.

"I LOVE YOU! That's a difference you idiot!"

"Love? What would I know of love? All I know is hatred, rejection, pain, but you say you love me? I have never been loved, and never will. I am the village monster. NOW LEAVE!" I cried. Sasuke released his hold on my, for my sturrgling stopped, but he didn't get off me.

A hand stroked my whiskered cheek. "Let me show you what love is than."

I stared at him. "What?"

"Go out with me. Let me show you my love."

I looked at him. "You... you really want to try... to try to date me?" I was surprised. I didn't even have the same feelings, but the idea to have someone, anyone, by my side was to good of a chance to pass up. I wanted a friend, but if dating Sasuke meant I had someone my age to hang out with, than I would do anything to stay by his side.

(Two weeks later)

Sasuke took me to his house after we had finished our mission with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. It was the first mission we had after the chunin exams. Sasuke has been ignoring me since my battle with Gaara. I was surprised, but happy when he asked me over. It was the first time he I was ever over. We would go to my place instead usually, or the ramen stand.

"Wow! This place is huge!" I said as I took my shoes off at the front door.

"Hn." I paused. Sasuke didn't usually ignore me when we were alone, but really talked to me when we started dating.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" I asked, somewhat worried.

"No. Follow me," he stated in a calm voice. There was something going on I just knew it. My hairs were standing on end, like something bad was about to happen. Though I did as I was told, and followed the raven. Sasuke walked up the stairway and opened the door to his left. He closed the door behind me. "Naruto."

I turned to face Sasuke. It must be serious if he was using my name. "Sasuke, is something wrong?" I asked walking to his side placing a hand on his forhead. "You don't feel warm... Sasuke?"

Sasuke was removing my pants. I yelped and moved away from him. "Come back here Naruto. It's time to show how much I love you. I've waited long enough." Sasuke was walking towards me now. I stumbled backwards.

"W-w-w-what d-o-o-o you mean?" I fell on the bed, not paying attention to my surroundings. Sasuke was standing between my legs stroking my wet cheek. Wet? I didn't even realize I had started crying.

"Shhhh. Everything is fine, I'm just going to make you feel really good." Sasuke started the unbuckle my belt, than unzipped my pants. I protested, but Sasuke kissed me, than whispered. "Let me show you my love, Naruto. After all I promised I would." I stopped struggling and protesting. I let Sasuke remove my pants and underwear.

"Gorgeous," was what Sasuke said before he took my soft cock in his mouth. I gasped.

"No! Stop it!" I protested, but I was ignored. Though it would seem my protesting and struggling was upsetting Sasuke for the next moment I was tied to the headboard and had a gag stuffed in my mouth.

"Stup up, you'll enjoy this," Sasuke muttered before continuing with my dick. He swallowed my whole soft dick. After a few licks, nips, and a tight squeeze to my balls, I was semi-hard. Sasuke was getting annoyed that I wasn't all the way hard. The raven pulled away and walked to his dresser. I fought my bonds, but no luck.

Sasuke came back with a tube of lotion. I must have have shown my confusion, for Sasuke smiled in... victory? "Good, you are a virgin. I was pretty sure, but you never know."

He removed my gag before placing lotion on his fingers.

"Sasuke? What is that for?" I asked nervously.

"To prep you," Sasuke said in a sweet, relaxing voice. That was when the pain hit. Something was pushing into his ass!

"Stop! It Hurts! Stop!" I cried with tears streaming down my face.

"It won't hurt for long, you just need to relax." A second finger was shoved into my ass, and the scissoring action just made it worse! I couldn't stop crying out in pain. After a few minutes Sasuke just shoved another finger in. It HURT so much, I felt like I would be torn in half.

"Please stop, Sasuke," I chocked. He paused and pulled his fingers out. I sighed and relaxed. I closed my eyes. It was over thankfully. Sasuke would now untie me and hold me.

At least I thought he would. Instead he shoved something else up my ass. I screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke didn't stop until his dick was fully within my ass. I gasped and hiccuped in pain.

Sasuke grabbed my soft dick and started pumping it. The pain was too much to ignore. I groaned in pain. Unfortunately, Sasuke took it for pleasure and started to move. I cried harder as he gently thrust into me, and roughly pumped my dick. There was no pleasure in this, was this what 'love was? Just something else to add to my pain?

Than a bolt of pleasure shot through me. I gasped and my backed arched. I was completely hard now. What was THAT? Sasuke purred, "There it is, I was wondering where it was."

"Where was?" I asked while still panting from that one thrust. Sasuke kissed me fully, forcing his tongue down my throat as he thrust again. I was meet his thrust when that bolt of pleasure shot through. "Oh!"

"That, your prostate. Very pleasure as you can feel." That was Sasuke pounded into me hard and fast, but he kept hitting that one spot. There was a pressure growing and it was strange.

"Sasuke!" I panted. "I feel strange, like a pressure is building."

"Good! Tell me when it feels like it's coming out." Sasuke grabbed my nipples and pinched them. Pleasure and pain shot through me, that went straight to my dick. I grasped, the pleasure was too much.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as a sticky stubstance landed on my chest, and face.

"Shit!" Than it felt like there was something warm and gooy was in my ass. Sasuke collapsed on top of me. We lay there out of breath.

When I finally was able to talk, I asked, "What is this sticky stuff?"

"It's called sperm, Dobe," Sasuke said as he kissed my cheek. He than licked some sperm off my cheek. "Hmmm... Tasty."

(Months down the road)

Sasuke had taken his time in explaining that we were having sex, and that everyone did it. It was just a way to show one' love to their partner. I understood, but it didn't feel right. I never told Sasuke that though. I would go over Sasuke's place after we finished a mission or training practice, and we would have sex. Sasuke wanted to do it more often, but I said I was already exhausted. I sighed. It was hard being Sasuke's lover. I also didn't like the term 'lover,' but Sasuke stated that we were lovers. I liked 'boyfriend' a lot better, but Sasuke insisted on lover.

I stopped walking for I had reached the training grounds. I looked around, but no one was there. That was strange, Sakura was always here before me. As was Sasuke. Than I saw a pink flash. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with the back of my head hurting. I groaned in pain.

I opened my eyes to see Sakura crying. "Sakura-chan? Whats wrong?"

"He left! Sasuke left the village! He left to get power from that snake person!" Sakura cried out.

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean Sasuke gone? Why would he leave the village?" Than it clicked, Sasuke told me he needed to kill his brother. I had met his brother, Itachi when him and some fish-face guy tried to kidnap me. "Sakura! I need to go! I need to find Granny!" When Sakura got off I ran as fast as I could to the Hokage's office.

"No," was all that was said as I ran through the window.

"If's Sasuke left I need to go get him!" I yelled at her.

"The retrieval team as already been sent out. Just wait okay?"

"No!" Than I ran off after Sasuke.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto POV

"I than chased Sasuke to the Valley of the End. We fought, he called me a whore and that I was nothing to him. I guess you could say that was the day we broke up." I shrugged. I was laying my head on Itachi's lap with him petting me. I loved it, the feeling was so nice and warm. Was this what it felt to be cared for?

"My brother was a fool to give you up," was the replay. I hummed in pleasure as Itachi continued to stroke my hear. I think I feel asleep soon after that.


	6. Conflict Arises

Itachi POV

Naruto fell asleep on my lap, but I didn't stop stroking his soft hair. Then the genjutsu was gone. The fox ears and tails were back. I smiled. Naruto's eyes opened, but they were the sparkling blue I loved, but Kurama's blood red. Kurama sat up and looked at me. Though I was saddened that we weren't touching. It didn't matter to me that Naruto and Kurama shared a body, I loved Naruto meaning I had to learn to love Kurama also. Though I think it was more of a sibling love for Kurama, or one for a close friend.

"Kurama, how are you feeling?" I asked politely. After her outburst last time, I think it be best to not upset her.

**"I'm fine now that your brat of a brother is gone,"** was her replay.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know of their involvement. If I had I would have made sure he couldn't get near Naruto."

**"I know. Though this is not the reason I wanted to talk to you."**

"Oh?"

**"He still lives."**

My eyes narrowed. "How is that possible? I killed him."

**"I'm not sure. But let me tell you it wasn't all my doing from the merge that Naruto is able to have kids. If anything I just sped up the process of his ability to have children."**

"I see..." My hands clenched in anger. I thought I have killed him, but he is a strong shinobi, plus he's next to impossible to kill. I gritted my teeth. I really need to take care of this mess.

**"Itachi, do you know what happened after you left?"** Kurama was looking at me with pity. I shook my head. **"He kidnapped Naruto. This is the reason why he wasn't at the Academy much after you left. I was planning on informing of the old hag earlier, but if you really are the wolf ANBU than I will risk trusting you."**

I relaxed a little. "Thank you."

**"It doesn't mean you have my blessing just yet, but anyway."** Kurama looked me died in the eyes with a fierce expression. **"Let me explain what happened after the Uchiha massacre."**


	7. (No Longer Needed)

Hello readers,

I have an idea of what should happen next, but I want to hear some of your ideas based on what you last read from Itachi and Kurama's conservation.

Who do you think is still alive?

What did Kurama mean by she only speed up the process?

Anything you question I would like to see you answer it youself and send them to me.

Thank you!


	8. A Past Best Forgotten

**FLASHBACK**

Note to readers:

This is before Team 7, and a little after the Uchiha massacre

**Naruto POV**

I groaned as I turned to lay on my back. I opened my eyes to see nothing. It was pitch black. I lifted my hand, but I couldn't even see that. Though I did hear metal clinging against metal, making me thing I was chained. I was looking for something, well more like feeling around for what I mat be attached to. The wall was what I found.

A soft glow was coming from behind me. "So the little beast is awake." I turned to see a man in his 30s to 40s maybe. His head was wrapped in bandages, as was his one arm. He had the bandaged arm inside his cloak, like it was a sling. There was a man behind him, but when I looked at him I froze. His chakra... was terrifying. He was terrifying. I had to get out of here, but my body couldn't move, I was too scared to move.

"So he is," hissed the one I was staring at. "He seems scared of me." He was laughing, I knew it, but I couldn't move.

"Remember, I need you to study the seal for the nine-tails. As long as the seal won't let the monster out, do as you please to the boy. By giving me the information I need I'll let the boy into your hands."

"Hmm... I would rather have the Uchiha boy," the hiss came. I relaxed, he wasn't interested in me. That was a plus.

"No. He is too important. Would he interest you more if you know who his father was?"

"Depends..."

"Minato Namikaze."

The snake, I decide to call him, turned to the guy in bandages. Than turned to me. It would seem that name pecked his interest, so I was screwed. And I was, for the snake agreed to their agreement. Whoever this Minato Namikaze guy was, well he just signed my death warrant it would seem.

(2 weeks later)

Tears ran down my face, but they only burned my skin. My skin was ice cold, but the blood in my veins were on fire. The pain wouldn't stop, it just kept increasing. It felt like days, weeks, months, maybe even years passed by. I wished for death, if only I could be granted that mercy right now!

I could no longer scream, could no longer whimper. All I could do was lay there in pain. Moving added to the pain, breathing added to the pain, just being ALIVE hurt. As much as I wished for death, I knew I couldn't for the snake wouldn't allow it. He made sure I lived. How I curse his and my existence.

I was so out of it that I didn't notice the snake walk in, but when I did I saw that he wasn't alone. Though the shackles on there wrists and feet told me they were prisoners like myself. The snake approached me, and stuck me with a needle, and then the pain stopped. It completely stopped. I felt no pain. Though that could only mean more, even worse pain was to come.

I was unchained, and I fell to the floor. The rags I wore for clothes were stripped from my weak body. "Now boys, go easy on the kid. He's a virgin after all." The smirk was evident on his face, but than all I could see was one of the two slaves. He had brown hair, but there was too much dirt to really see his face.

"Please... help me..." I tryed to say, but no sound came from my mouth. Though I think he understood, but he ignored me by looking away.

"What are you waiting for?!" hissed the snake man. A second later my pants were gone. I tried to turn to see what was happening, but a hand grabbed my chin and made me face the man in front of me. He kneeled in front of me, and pulled his pants down to his knees.

"Just do what I say, and it'll be over soon." the man whispered. I was so confused. Why was he pulling his pants down. Suddenly someone forced me to rest on my knees instead of my side. Than there was something pushing it's way into my ass!

I tried to wiggle out, but I had no strength. Tears fell, I whizzed. The pain was back. Though it didn't hurt as much as was in the potion the snake gave me.

"What the hell?! Why are you stretching him? Just shove it up his ass!" the snake demanded. I started the tremble, scared out of my mind. This is stretching? Than they were trying to help as much as they could, but with the snake in the room... I would have the worst experience of whatever it is they are doing to me. More tears fell, and my shoulder shock with my silent sobs.

"Open your mouth," said the man holding my chin. I did as I was told. He shoved his dick inside my mouth. I panicked, and tried to get it out, but held my head in place with his other hand. As I tried to fight him, the object from my ass was gone, but than suddenly something much bigger shoved it's way in. I screamed around the dick in my mouth. I couldn't stop crying.

(1 month later)

I lay on the metal slat, chained down. I was now use to what those call rape by now. I had what felt like hundreds of men take my body. I truly was broken it seemed, but I still held on to life. I had to, for the men I had spent time helped me. Even though they raped me it wasn't their fault, and also the snake treated me the worst of us down in this hellhole.

Finally the snake walked into the room. He looked confused, which was new. He usually looked smug, or had eyes full of hatred. The snake pulled a machine over my stomach, and it hummed. He looked at the screen, something that faced away from me. After reading whatever on the screen he looked at me with that same confused look. Than he left.

I was soon released into my cell with the cellmates.

(2 months later)

I sat on the cold floor of my cell. The snake has taken all my cellmates out of the room. It's been awhile, a LONG while, since I seen the snake or anyone for that matter. Though I have been treated better than before now. It was strange at first to have more food, and to even had a blanket, no matter how thin it was it kept some of the cold away.

That was when I heard screaming. Screams of full terror. To hear screams of pain was nothing new, but to scream out of fear was new.

"Must be someone new to hell," I muttered. I shivered, and pulled the thin blanket closer to myself. Though the screams never stopped. More screams joined in, and the screams became louder and louder.

"Shut up... Shut up!" I muttered. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The screams went on for what seemed to be days, but I had lost my perception of time so I had no idea. I cried, for what reason I wasn't sure. Lack of sleep? Pity for those who screamed? I wasn't sure the reason, but I couldn't stop crying.

**_"Please stop crying little one. I'll protect you."_** came a voice. I looked around but I saw no one, like I knew though someone had spoken. **_"You're hearing me from inside your head. Only you can hear little one."_**

"Who are you?" I asked frightened.

**_"I am the nine-tailed beast. I am sealed within your body."_**

"Why?"

**_"The Fourth Hokage sealed me to protect your village."_**

"So? What's the screaming have to do with the Fourth?"

**_"Nothing little one, just explaining my existence within you."_**

"Okay..."

There was no answer, as long as the voice was there maybe I wouldn't go totally insane.

(A few hours later)

I was trying to sleep when the lock opened. The snake walked inside the cell. He squatted in front on me.

"Well, all the men that touched are dead. No one will touch you now," he said, though he sounded disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"The Third sent men to come collect you, and I have nothing further of you. Just a waste of space is what you are," he hissed. "I tried to same thing on the others but it wouldn't work like it did for you. The development of the female organs are just starting, and should be done by the time you're 20. Maybe than you'll be useful." With that said he walked out the door leaving the door unlocked and disappeared.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


End file.
